


Ошибка

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Написано на Драббл-фест, по заявке - как путают Фингона и Маглора.





	Ошибка

Два подростка - светловолосый и темноволосый - взбирались по холму. Их распирало от любопытства. Шутка ли - первый раз на Настоящем Эльфийском Празднике! К этому они подготовились тщательно, за полгода до того постаравшись Всё Узнать (требуя от родни не людских преданий,а истории про эльфов), а теперь хотели Всё Увидеть. Например, сейчас - перевалить гребень и узнать, кто же поет так прекрасно, так... что все окрестные птицы, наверное, должны слететься и слушать!.. Да и они сами бы сидели, открыв рты, если бы не любопытство.  
Наконец гребень остался позади. Вот и певец, и кружок эльфов перед ним - не такой уж большой...  
Песню не хотелось заглушать даже собственным шепотом, но и догадки разрывали изнутри, и светловолосый толкнул под локоть товарища:  
\- Слушай, ведь это тот самый!  
\- Да, верно, тот...  
\- Ну да, который за Маэдросом на Север ходил, правда?  
\- Кто ж еще? Смотри какие косы - до пояса будут, если встанет!  
\- Да что косы! Поет-то как... Этот, точно этот!  
Песня оборвалась на полуслове.  
Маглор поднялся и обернулся к незваным слушателям.  
Но произнес - словно бы не им, а куда-то в сторону:  
\- Нет, не этот, - и зашагал прочь, пройдя между оцепеневшими слушателями.  
Он был не только певцом, но и одним из Ламбенголмор, как и его прославленный отец, и уже успел изучить языки двух человеческих племен, люди из которых поселились около Химринга.

3:03 03.11.2011


End file.
